RWBYS Deus Machina Demonbane
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: What was your favorite fairytale? Well for me... it was the story of the Twin Deities and the rumored sequels or connection the Tale of the God Slaying Sword, the Elder God Demonbane, and the war between Liber Legis and Demonbane. All fairytales are stories whose truth have been lost. But now the truth will become the tale for the fate of Remnant and its blood evolution.


RWBYS Dues Machina Demonbane

ESKK: Hey I have been going overboard with this shit. Oh well no helping it now because I am about to do the first ever RWBY Demonbane fanfic which also doubles as the first RWBY Mecha Anime fanfic to be started. Now I won't lie I'm kind of nervous about this and it's a first for me but god damn I'll get this done. Now let us begin.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

" _ **Magical Spells."**_

" **Eldritch Speech."**

" _Letters."_

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Demonbane they respectively belong to Rooster Teeth's own Monty Oum and Nito+ in Japan.

(Start)

In the deep vacuums of space a battle was raging. Not between two empires or armies but between two giants as they appeared to be ancient elder like as one wielded guns or a scimitar like sword while the opponents wielded a sort of staff weapon and at times even a light bow. The two clashed as it was apparent as inside the sword wielding one who now had two pistols was a young girl with a white battle dress of sorts as her dress was similar to a coat with her violet hair in a red bow.

As she and her unknown master fought against their opponent the opponent smirked as he too had a young girl with him as the girl was in a black and white dress with a deeper shade of violet hair as her azure blue eyes opposed her opponents deep green eyes. The two giants battled each other attempting to end the other as no doubt in the pilot's minds was the absolute destruction of their foes. The Pilots roared out a silent roar as their female co-pilots glared at their other all four intent on ending their opponents.

The screen showed a ruined city in an endless space as with it was what looked like a large set of doors and behind it was what looked like a ruined castle. Amongst these many, ruins were mansions and cities showing the testament of these two opposing forces power and their near obsession of ending the other. As they battled it seemed it would go on forever but soon it arrived to its climax like many times before. Across the world Kingdoms once bustling with people now laid barren as creatures as black as night roared out while some of them held bone like spike shooting out from there body.

The screen then showed to two giants charging straight at each other as soon there was a flash of light as the girl of violet hair screamed out as a flash of light enveloped her as their opponent smirked evilly at their victory as four Relic like balls of energy shined before scattering across the world to different era's.

"She will, without a doubt, fall to that Kingdom. The Kingdom of Vale where the Beacon to the beginning lays." A voice said as he sound weakened but still strong as a meteor of sorts hit Vale creating a large dome of light. "All is as fate decrees and the cycle of fate is in my hands." He said as pages began to fall from what looked to be an origin of an ancient tome. "Make sure… Salem performs her task as needed and until then please wait for me." The voice said it sounded like one of longing.

"Yes… master." A female voice said as she would whole heartedly perform her master's request.

(Start Salem's sanctuary)

In a well-guarded hidden room within the witch Salem's sanctuary a large grotesque object laid with what looked like a being attached to it. Within it was magic flowing through it like a womb of sorts while Grimm patrolled the area as this horrific and gore like object which seemed to shoot out blood every now and again was something the Grimm were protecting with their lives. Standing before it was a young girl as she looked to hit grazing her black gloved hand upon it as the maid like Lolita smiled longingly to it as the Grimm paid her no mind.

Soon the door opened as from it Salem walked in looking to the object in question as she stood next to the girl. "Any changes in his condition?" Salem asked as she looked to it as something or someone was inside this healing and waiting.

"Yes… and no." The girl said as she looked to it.

"How so, Etheldredra?" Salem asked as she looked to the living womb before the two ladies.

"He is speaking now not physically but through the field he speaks, and he is saying we are running out of time you must find an alternative to resurrect him." Etheldredra said as Salem looked.

"Why?" Salem asked as the being inside this, her one true master waited inside. She knew the Relics could do the task but if they were running out of time her master must be sensing something approaching.

"She will soon make a contract… and when she does Master Therion wishes to greet them both." She said as Salem was wide eyed as she knew exactly who 'she,' was.

"How long do we have?" Salem asked as Etheldredra looked to Salem.

"He has already unleashed an Ancient Cursed Grimm in the ocean to attack Vale head on. Cinder must be prepared for soon her groom will awaken." Etheldredra said as Cinder's name came off with venom in her mouth as if she couldn't stand Cinder mossing on in on her precious Master.

(Scene Break Vale Office Building)

In an office building which doubled as an apartment building a young man was laying on a couch which doubled as his apartment and place of work. The sigh read Daijuji Detective Agency which he was the only one in. This young man was a Private Detective who at the moment wasn't hitting it big with jobs and such. As it stands he's gotten calls for low pay jobs as well a wrong number and a heads up that his rent was four months late from the landlady. This young man was dressed in black combat based slacks, a sleeveless black shirt, dress shoes that by a second glance looked to be fit for combat, and most of all fingerless gloves on both his hands.

His office was littered with what looked like potions brews, arcane like objects, Dust Rounds and Experiments, His scroll on a charger, and most of all his weapon of choice which was what seemed to be a powerful revolver weapon which had the added bonus of a twin which unlike the revolver was a magnum gun which also had the benefit of transforming into a scimitar like sword.

Soon the young man sighed as he ended his messages and soon his phone rang once more which he sent straight to voice mail. "Hello, this is the Daijuji Detective Office!" The young man's voice said on the voice male before a female voice was heard.

"This is Mr. Kuro Daijuji's office, yes?" Came the female voice as Kuro swore he heard that voice somewhere before. "I have an important, as well as high-paying, job for you," The voice began as Kuro then grabbed the phone and answered.

"Hello? This is Kuro Daijuji!" He greeted as Kuro could really use that money being 17 and a basic bum.

"So you're in?" The voice asked as Kuro smiled at big money.

"What's the job?" Kuro asked as if it paid well he didn't care what he had to do.

"Could we discuss the details in person?" The voice asked as Kuro listened with his Blue Eyes shining at the thought of such a job.

"Sure where can I meet you Miss?" Kuro asked as he wanted answers.

"Are you aware where Beacon Academy is?" The woman asked as Kuro looked confused.

"Yeah you don't live in Vale and not know where it is." Kuro said as he was fully aware where Beacon was.

"Very well a Bulwark is waiting for you nearby if you can make your way there it will take you straight to Beacon. Once there I will meet you at the docks to bring you to the one I'm calling in behalf of." The woman's voice said before the call was cut.

"Ok… no problem I guess." Kuro said as the dark haired blue eyed young man agreed as he left while his slightly muscled arms reached and grabbed his coat from the coat hanger and then grabbed his scroll and weapons.

(Scene Break Beacon Academy)

Kuro arrived to find a no nonsense type of woman waiting for him as the blond haired woman was clearly a teacher here as she was no doubt here to meet with him. As he disembarked from the Bulwark Kuro made his way to the woman in question as he nodded to her. "Thank you for coming, Mr. Kuro Daijuji." The woman greeted as Kuro looked to her. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch I'm here to take you to meet with the headmaster here." Glynda greeted as Kuro looked around while Glynda lead him inside.

"Ok Beacon Academy is the de facto premier Academy for Huntsman and Huntresses to learn how to fight the Grimm. What would you guys want with an odd-jobs guy from the bad part of Vale?" Kuro said as Glynda while leading him to the main part of Beacon Academy known as Beacon Tower.

"Please discuss that with Professor Ozpin himself, Mr. Daijuji." Glynda said as she adjusted her glasses as she too was questioning hiring someone like Kuro while arriving at the Elevator.

(Scene Break Headmaster Office)

Kuro walked in as he saw the entire office looked like it belonged to a clock tower or time machine as he was impressed by it all. "Welcome Mr. Daijuji I'm happy to see you're interested in the job I needed you to handle." Ozpin greeted as Kuro looked to Ozpin.

"Yes well can I ask why me specifically?" Kuro asked as Glynda stood nearby.

"This is a job that only you and you alone can do, Mr. Kuro Daijuji." Ozpin said as he drank a bit of his coffee. "Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked as the white haired man in his uniform of black and green looked to Kuro.

"Yeah you're Ozpin Headmaster of Beacon Academy everyone who wants to enroll into Beacon knows who you are." Kuro said as he won't lie he once tried to enroll but he got rejected.

"Yes and I'm glad to see you already met Glynda Goodwitch the Academy's combat instructor." Ozpin gesturing to Glynda who was standing nearby as Ozpin offered a cup of coffee to Kuro who took it.

"If I can ask… what is the job you need done anyway?" Kuro asked before taking a sip no doubt cutting straight to the milk and butter.

"Tell me Kuro." Ozpin began as Kuro looked. "What was your favorite fairy tale growing up?" Ozpin asked as Kuro looked and scratched his nose a bit.

"Well I got a few of them, the man with two souls, the four seasonal maidens, the twin deities, and the one about the Elder God named Demonbane." Kuro said as that last one wasn't very well known, in fact no one in Remnant has read it besides Kuro himself.

"The Elder God Demonbane, would you believe me if I said that I too read such an unknown book?" Ozpin asked as Kuro looked.

"I find it hard to believe not even the oldies know about it." Kuro said as he drank some more coffee offered.

"Well it may play a small role in what I am requesting. I'd like you to find a Grimoire one with power, one that real mages would use." Ozpin said as this was the reason why the job was such a high pay. Grimoires have been sources of urban legends and myths for many centuries some good while others very dark.

"A Grimoire?" Kuro asked as that was one of the reasons he didn't get accepted into Beacon do to his unorthodox side studies. "Grimoires are almost without exception, collections of blasphemous knowledge depending on who you ask while others would say they are not real. No one on the up-and-up needs one. And often, it's the Underworld Mobs mainly in Mistral that run or have anything to do with magic." Kuro said as he then sighed in defeat having to turn this job down to preserve his own life. "If someone like those Grimm and Eldritch Worshiping Wackos the Black Lodge or even the White Fang came after me, I wouldn't stand a chance." Kuro explained as he failed to notice Glynda and Ozpin moving and putting something upon the desk.

"Then we'll pay you accordingly." Ozpin said as on the table was a large briefcase which Glynda then opened to reveal its contents. "Will you accept the job, Mr. Daijuji?" Ozpin requested as he hated to ask one as young as him who may be one of the only real studiers of the arcane left alive on Remnant.

"This will cover your fee and expenses, to start." Glynda said as Kuro was wide eyed as the huge wad of lien was on a red velvet pillow as Kuro was wide eyed at this.

"I'll take the job!" Kuro said as he was going to be rich if he survived this.

"Thank you, Mr. Kuro Daijuji." Ozpin said as he showed his appreciation for Kuro.

"Leave it to me!" Kuro said as he had stars in his eyes for this high paying job.

(Scene Break Vale Scarlet Heart Orphanage and Church)

The church were Kuro had grown up in had seen many changed, seen many children come and go both human and Faunus alike. They were one of the few places in Vale who basically inserted co-existence from a young age which also made it a place that White Fang and Faunus haters tend to hit in racial hatred. Luckily they had many good Huntsman come and go here as children thus when those former orphans heard of this they nipped the problem at the bud before any real damage could be carried out.

We currently find Kuro in the dining room of the orphanage as the Nun and matron of the place was watching as Kuro helped himself to the food here. "So get this Leica, I got a huge job by Ozpin himself big pay that should get me set for life." Kuro said as he helped himself as Leica looked to him mooching off of her.

"You don't say Kuro." Leica the nun who works in this church said as she watched Kuro eat her food. She gave him a skeptical almost accusing look as the pink haired green eyed nun looked to Kuro who was getting nervous. "If that is the case why are you mooching off me again huh?" She asked as her glasses reflected the light off them covering her eyes.

Kuro knew he had to be careful now when Leica gave him that look otherwise he may end up flat broke as the end result of it. Sure he and Leica may have grew up here but that didn't mean he was exempt from her own money mooching ways. Though she did it with god intention in mind as she normally guilt tripped, blackmailed, or flirted her way to get money for the Church and the Orphanage.

"Well Leica you see living in poverty for as long as I have some habits tend to die hard so this is a force of habit for me." Kuro said as Leica got him right where she wanted him. In retrospect Kuro should have realized there was no way at beating Leica at this game.

"Is that so…" She began as she smirked. "Then I suppose you don't mind making a donation to the Orphanage then huh?" Leica said as she reached for the briefcase with Kuro's payments. "I mean seeing as you grew up here in harsh conditions you'd like all those children living here to be better off then you and I were growing up." Leica said as she pulled the briefcase torts her.

"Y-yeah." Kuro said seeing he just lost this fight.

"In fact I'd dare say you were planning on making a donation to the church while you were at it." Leica said as Kuro may mooch off her for food Leica always left him flat broke with just enough to get by in his life.

"S-so true." Kuro said as there was no saying no to Leica in any situation. Leica walked away as Kuro looked to the wad of cash now beyond his reach as he should have known coming here to brag was a bad idea.

"Hey Kuro! How long are you going to keep flirting with Big Sis Leica?" A child called as he ran up to Kuro.

"Are you here for free food again!?" Another called as Leica smiled innocently at them.

"Hey it's not like that this time, come on Leica back me up!" Kuro said as he looked to Leica.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kuro, right Ember?" Leica asked to the shy little girl as the two boys gave Kuro a hard time rough housing him.

"I don't know, big brother Kuro." Ember said as Leica then got a stern look and tone which only made her look cute.

"Kuro you'd only end up using up the money on junk. If you need it, I'll give it to you." Leica said as Kuro looked to Leica.

"I need it now!" Kuro called knowing he needed that for his case on finding a powerful Grimoire for Ozpin.

(Later Outside)

Kuro was in his car as Leica and the kids saw him off as Kuro was hoping to use that money to finance his car related stuff among his other expenses in poverty. "Thanks to Kuro we'll have a feast tonight. Everyone, say thanks!" Leica said as the kids began to thank Kuro for his 'good deed,' which was Leica hog tying him to give his money up.

"Bye!" They all bid farewell as Kuro sighed.

"Bye…" He said as all that Lien was gone now and he was going to buy a snack for his case later.

(Scene Break Beacon Tower)

"Professor if I can be so bold… was asking this young man's aid really a good idea?" Glynda asked as she had heard the tales of the Grimoires and also taking into account his transcript when trying to enroll into Beacon which were rejected. Glynda saw them herself as did Ozpin later as they both wondered why and how he could have been rejected as his transcripts didn't show signs of forgery and even the background check confirmed what was said on his transcript was accurate. The only major blemish were his after school activities into the arcane which labeled him as immature or not fit for Beacon on a mental stand point.

"Glynda… I'm sure we can trust him, he may have been rejected from Beacon though it eludes me how he did study under some of the very few mystics left in the world, one of them being the Summer Maiden before he was forced to leave due to his untapped potential. He studied magical Theory which if he had been able to further it in a university he would have had a promising future as a leading head of his field." Ozpin said as it did elude him why Kuro would choose the path of a Huntsman if he had such promise in Magical Theory.

"But why him specifically, I know tracking down those like him is a nightmare even Qrow can attest to that and not even Atlas' best surveillance can locate one like him but you made it a point for him over others, why?" Glynda asked as Ozpin looked.

"It's just a hunch is all considering what the Hado Foundation had uncovered recently." Ozpin said as Glynda knew of the Hado Foundation. A global conglomerate whose resources and wealth gave the Schnee a major run for its money. Dust is a major aid to them which was what made them a rival to the Schnee but the truth was they invested and studied anything and everything they can get their hands on, cars, weapons, shampoo, construction, medicine, and that's just the tip of the iceberg. As it stands the head of said Foundation holds a seat on the Vale Council and has pushed for Faunus rights which being an enemy of the SDC made them a major bonus but also a major target of the White Fang.

"The Deus Machina…" Glynda said knowing exactly what Ozpin meant about said discovery.

"Yes right now as it stands in Salem has truly made an ally with that man then… that boy may become our last hope." Ozpin said as he looked to the window as it showed to him Vale from afar.

"Demonbane… the Deus Machina said to challenge Gods, discovered, unearthed, and revived by the Hado Foundation with aid from us. If Salem has awoken The Cursed Grimm then Demonbane is the only one with the strength and firepower to battle them." Glynda said hearing the tales of the Cursed Grimm.

They were called Colossal Grimm, Kaiju, Grimm Lords, but the main thing is they were Grimm who possess abilities there fellows did not and could do things the other Grimm couldn't making any and all Grimm submissive to these giants of darkness.

"Yes and to use Demonbane we need a powerful Grimoire and one who can contract with said Grimoire." Ozpin said as he knew a third party somehow has played their own hand as well. A Third Party he himself was unaware of as with Salem in this knowledge.

(Scene Break that night Kuro)

Kuro was in his car as he had a map, notes, and a sandwich with him as he looked over all the places he hit so far. "No matter how many rare and occult bookstores I hit, I guess I'll never find a Grimoire." Kuro said as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

As Kuro ate though he soon had what felt like a flash as he saw images, Grimm attacking Vale Atlas machines going berserk, A girl with silver eyes bursting with power and what looked like four relics and four seasonal maidens, and finally what looked like four odd relics with a girl all of which he did not recognize. But as quickly as it came Kuro shrugged it off and relaxed a bit as if nothing was wrong. "Now then… what to do." Kuro said as he had to figure out what to do next as the fog around him seemed to be getting thicker.

"Was there… a bookstore here?" Kuro asked as he didn't notice it before even before the Fog got thicker as he saw the bookstore right there. 'No way…' Kuro thought having a bad feeling about this particular bookstore. Kuro then entered the store as he wanted to see what this store had to offer as he hoped he could find the jobs target item.

(Inside)

Kuro was amazed as inside were many books most of which Kuro swore may have never been seen before or were as ancient as time itself. Somewhere inside the store though a woman smirked as if she something had just gone her way and by the looks and demeanor it wasn't having a customer that was going her way.

Kuro looked upon the towers and rows of books as he could feel his luck was about to turn around. Kuro swore that a good chunk of these books would be exactly what he was looking for to get paid for this job. "This is…" Kuro began as he was shocked to see it all here. Kuro walked into the store looking around hoping to find what he was looking for inside this store.

As Kuro deeper into the store walked passed an odd set of books before from it a woman walked out of the books as she was dressed in an outfit that seemed off in the Wizarding World. "You…" She greeted surprising Kuro to no end with how she appeared out of nowhere without so much of a pop. "Are you looking for something?" The pale skinned, red eyed, large breasted woman asked as he black hair was done up in the oddest of tails.

"Y-yes, I suppose so." Kuro said knowing he couldn't just talk about Grimoires and magic left and right, after all he signed a legally binding contract.

"Well if you like, I'll help you find a book." The woman said as she walked over to Kuro as Kuro saw she was much taller than he was by a margin as her figure was one super models themselves would kill for and never look back at the dark deed. The woman then bowed as bit showing some cleavage as she looked to Kuro with a playful smile that felt very Dark to Kuro yet also welcoming at the same time which was odd itself. "Excuse me, I didn't introduce myself." The woman apologized as Kuro realized he didn't learn her name. "I'm the owner of this bookstore. My name is… just call me Nya." She said introduced as she smiled at Kuro.

"Thank you for your patronage." Nya greeted as she smiled at Kuro.

"H-hi." Kuro said as he felt like he was being mesmerized somehow but not in a good way mind you. "I'm Kuro Daijuji." Kuro greeted as he looked to Nya trying to stay calm.

"So, what are you looking for?" Nya asked as she walked over to Kuro.

"Well, I'm looking for something a little special." Kuro said as this special order was really hard to find for a normal person.

"Like a powerful, Magical Grimoire?" Nya asked as she was behind Kuro again as she looked to him.

"How could you tell?" Kuro asked as this woman may be one of the few in the know of the secretive things.

"It's nothing special. You see, when you run a bookstore for a long time, you learn what kinds of books people are after. Especially those who are after Grimoires… they're quiet unique." Nya said as she looked to Kuro as if expecting his next answer.

"No, it's not for me who needs the Grimoire." Kuro defended as soon Nya went to the wall of books.

"This very minute, this Grimoire might be calling for someone." She said pulling a book off the shelf as Kuro looked and smiled a big smile.

"That's the Liber Loagaeth!" Kuro called happy he was actually going to get paid handsomely for this job now.

"It's the real thing. It possesses an amazing power. Don't you think, it's not unlikely that a book like this has its own soul or mind similar to those who the Grimm hunt?" Nya asked as Kuro had a lead now.

"Ma'am, would you sell me that book?" Kuro asked knowing once he could make a small tab and once he is paid can pay her back and then pay of his debt.

"I can't do that." Nya said with a playful smile that held a deep evil and almost sadistic intent. "The book you need isn't here." She said as Kuro was confused by this.

"What do you mean?" Kuro asked before Kuro cried out in pain as if something attacked his mind and saw something for a moment something he could not begin to describe or understand.

"There's a Grimoire meant especially for you. You just don't know it yet." Nya said as she smiled to Kuro while holding the Liber Loagaeth. "In your new future, you'll hold it for yourself. The most powerful of the Grimoires. The ultimate Grimoire, capable of summoning a god." Nya said as her smile really sent a shiver down Kuro's spine as he then took his leave of the store no doubt wanting to continue his search.

"Don't worry little Grimoire." Nya said as she caressed the Grimoire in question. "Your master will be here soon in a few moments." Nya said as she watched Kuro leave.

As Kuro left the store he opened the door and exit but as he did someone was entering at the same time as it seemed to be a black haired, topaz eyes young woman with what looked like glass heels, a red dress, and this aura around her demanding power. Kuro let her pass as he then left the room unaware this woman's prize was similar to his own prize.

(Inside the store)

Cinder Fall had seen the weakling leave the store but she was informed this store wasn't one easily found but sometime people get lucky. Cinder herself was told this store can only be found by those with prior magical training, a maiden power, someone like Salem or Ozpin, and most of all those with large magical potential.

As Cinder walked in she saw Nya there as she seemed to be working on something as she then smiled to Cinder. "Ah seems I am being visited by many guests today." Nya said still holding the Liber Loagaeth. "You come here seeking a Grimoire do you not?" Nya asked as she smiled at Cinder.

"Yes I was told by my associate you can supply her with a large amount of them." Cinder said as Nya chuckled.

"Sorry I can't do that." Nya said as she held the book. "It's not that simple and for one like you, you're going to try and either kill me or intimidate me into giving you what you want." Nya said surprising Cinder that Nya knew what would happen if she said no. "But let's skip the pleasantries and not ruin my shop here I can provide you with a Grimoire but alas it is only one I can provide unless the others come here personally." Nya said showing she won't give out her collection less the person seeking it does so themselves.

"So they come themselves and you'll sell it to them." Cinder said as that made some sense, less chances of the Grimoire getting intercepted and stolen by another party after its great and incredible power. "So would you be willing to sell one to me." Cinder asked as Nya smiled back.

"Don't worry this particular Grimoire has been calling out to you… bride of Master Therion." Nya said surprising Cinder but then for Cinder it went dull and black as if she was going through the motions.

(Scene Break with Kuro)

Kuro was sitting in his car looking to the sky wondering what that woman was talking about when he arrived. "She completely refused to sell it to me." Kuro said in defeat knowing he was now at a block in his search for a Grimoire.

Soon Kuro her gunfire and an explosion as he looked up and saw someone jump out of a building as it looked like a girl. "MOVE!" She called out as she looked down to Kuro. "Get out of the way!" She yelled as she glared down at the shocked Akira while falling down torts him. "I said move you idiot!" She yelled as Kuro saw her blue panties as he was wide eyed at this. Soon she landed as Kuro ended up with the girl's crotch to his face with the panties as he broker her fall.

The girl was in a white dress with white knee socks as she had many red ribbons around her body, odd floating things at her back similar to wings, violet hair, and green eyes as Kuro was out of it with a nose bleed and the girl on his torso after he broke her fall.

"Wh-what's wrong with you?! Fool! Fool! You colossal fool!" She reprimanded as she glared at Kuro.

"No one expects to see girls falling from the sky unless they are huntresses!" Kuro defended as he was trying to make sense of this while stopping the blood from his nose.

Soon lights were shining on Kuro's car as he looked and was shocked to see Roman Torchwick and men in black suits with red glasses and red ties surrounding him. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a book store open at this time?!" Came a voice as Kuro looked and saw none other than the infamous master thief Roman Torchwick.

"Roman Torchwick?!" Kuro called as he heard of him but seeing as he wasn't a real Huntsman he couldn't kick his ass and turn him in.

"Thanks to you, the stupid cigar and bowl cap idiot with his goon squad caught up with me!" She argued as it was clear she was trying to escape them.

"Look fella's we can all be reasonable men and turn the other way I had nothing to do with this and this girl is not the one you are looking for." Kuro said hoping the old Jedi Mind Trick worked here by some sort of miracle. He wanted to kick there asses don't get him wrong but he didn't want to risk civilian lives either.

"Sure she isn't." Roman said seeing that it sounded like a joke to him. "You made me laugh a bit kid so be a good little boy and hand her over and you can drive away like nothing happened." Roman said as Kuro cursed his luck and his stupidity for using movie logic in real life.

"Over my dead body!" The girl called out as Kuro was wide eyed especially since he couldn't reach his weapons with her on him.

"Fine I just need to bring you back in one piece nothing about the kid!" Roman called out as he pointed his cane at the two as the bottom opened into a gun scope.

"Oh crap!" Kuro called out while closing his eyes so he didn't see it coming as soon Roman fired as the girl growled at this as the guns from Roman and his hired goons were shooting at them. Soon once the gunfire came to a stop Kuro saw he could move freely again as he opened his eyes in confusion. "Wh-why am I alive?" Kuro asked as he looked on in confusion. Kuro then went wide eyed at what he saw as he looked to the girl who landed on him. "Is that her Semblance… or her Magic?" Kuro asked in shock as he looked to the girl who was now sitting up allowing him movement once more.

"Well that's new… get them." Roman said as the goons nodded as the girl glared.

"Fly away, blasphemers!" The girl called out as she then sent out a burst of air which sent Roman and his hired goons flying away by it. The girl was soon catching her breath as Kuro saw that was not a semblance it was magic pure unequaled magic. The girl then hissed in pain as she realized what she did. "I wasted too much of my power." She hissed as Kuro looked to her.

"A-amazing." Kuro said as he looked to the girl in question before he noticed something. "Hey you ok?" Kuro asked wondering if he had found a seasonal maiden or something else.

"I knew it. Without a caster, I…" She began before she fell over as Kuro caught her this time.

"Who is this girl?" Kuro asked as he looked to the young girl in question trying to figure out what was with her. "Jeez… what's going on?" Kuro asked as he looked to the girl in question.

Roman Torchwick was getting back up as he was coughing up stuff that got into his mouth as he looked at his hired goons. "Worth every cent truly you all were." Roman said as he then looked to Kuro. "Ok kid I'm going to ask you again, hand the girl over and we can all walk away from this like nothing even happened." Roman offered as he glared straight at Kuro.

"Uh is this a kidnapping event?" Kuro asked looking at the knocked out girl and Roman Torchwick.

"Kid hand the girl over." Roman continued as he looked to Kuro.

"Ok… no." Kuro said as his hands were already on the ignition.

"Ok you asked for it." Roman said as he pointed his cane weapon at Kuro but when he fired Kuro drove off fast as the weapon only hit the building instead as Kuro drove away from Roman.

"Dammit gotta find that girl before Cinder finds me." Roman said as he didn't know what was so special about that girl but Cinder wanted her tracked down. If Roman doesn't find her it's his head on the chopping block and his life burnt at the stake.

(Scene Break Kuro on the road)

Kuro was driving away as he was sighing in relief his old piece of junk car saved his tail. As he drove Kuro wondered what the hell was going on as personally he was glad it wasn't that magic obsessed cult after him and even more grateful it wasn't the White Fang either. As he drove he sighed to himself as Kuro wondered what all this fuss was over the girl who was knocked out next to him with a seatbelt on.

He soon heard sound from her as he looked and saw she was coming to as Kuro smiled. "Your awake that's good I was almost about to take you to the hospital." Kuro said as a Huntsman and Huntress's aura really was a good thing to have.

"You saved me?" She asked in confusion as she looked to Kuro.

"I've got nothing to do with this, but I couldn't leave you there." Kuro said as he was just glad this girl was ok for now.

"I see. I thank you." She said as even though Kuro was an idiot for getting involved she was glad he did now as Kuro in turned smiled back to her.

(Later Vale Docks)

Kuro and the girl looked to the oceans beyond Vale as it's the way the Kingdoms across the ocean can get to Vale and bring trade and commerce. The girl seemed ok and good as new as Kuro looked to her concerned for her. "Are you really sure you don't need to go to a hospital?" Kuro asked as he looked to the teen girl next to him.

"I'm fine." She responded as she seemed intent on getting away from her enemies. "I don't want to cause you any more trouble." She said as she looked to Kuro. "Huh?" She asked as she didn't know why but something about Kuro was oddly familiar. Like an old friend from a past long forgotten or maybe from a life she once lived but had been reborn from to this world. But there was something about him that she caught a whiff of something about him that didn't sit right with her but also brought a form of comfort at the same time.

"Wh-what?" Kuro asked as he looked to the girl before him.

"You smell of black darkness." She said as Kuro was shocked that she would say that out of the blue. "Are you a mage?" She asked surprising Kuro even further.

Sure Kuro studied a bit on magic in his free time but he wouldn't consider himself a Mage. "I'm just a dabbler." Kuro responded as there hasn't been a real mage since the fall of Mantel. "What about you?" Kuro asked as he assumed this girl may be a mage or just a dabbler like him. Judging by her age maybe the latter but by appearance Kuro himself wasn't sure of that.

But it seemed the girl disregarded his question as she looked to the side as if to contemplate. "I see. If you're not a mage, then you don't have a book…. Excellent." She said not listening to what Kuro may try and say. "From what I can see, you seem to have considerable potential maybe enough to rival an old friend of mine if not surpass him. What; luck!" She reasoned sounding like she just hit the goldmine. "Of course, a coincidence like this does make me wonder if someone's manipulating me…" The girl said as Kuro looked to her confused to what she was talking about.

"Um… hello I'm still here." Kuro said as she sounded like she was talking as if he wasn't here at all. Soon lights turned on as Kuro and the girl looked and saw Roman with more goons with him as Kuro was shocked by this. "Oh boy." Kuro said as Roman looked to the two.

"So you two thought you could get away sorry to say but unlike you I have a few connections who tracked you down so as it stands you got me in a bit of a good mood so last chance give me the girl or you won't be walking away from this." Roman said pointing his cane at Kuro.

"Hey let's not be too hasty here." Kuro said as he carefully reached for his weapons.

"Human, what is your name?" The girl asked all of a sudden cutting Kuro off as she was going to use that spell now. Kuro of course was shocked as he heard her call him a human making him wonder if she was a Faunus of some sort.

"Answer me Human!" she demanded as Kuro was a bit shocked by this as he heard them all get their guns ready to fire but she soon continued. "Your name is important." The girl demanded with a certain look in her eyes telling Kuro he was wasting time with his silence.

"This isn't the time!" Kuro yelled as this was not a good time for learning the others name but was also unaware Kuro's name was needed for what the girl was going to do.

"Fine have it your way all we need is the girl after all." Roman said as he looked to Kuro. "GET THEM!" he yelled as the Grunts were ready to fire their weapons at the defenseless duo before them all.

"Answer me Human!" the girl demanded as Kuro figured he might as well seeing as he may very well be dying tonight.

"Kuro! It's Kuro Daijuji!" Kuro yelled as he looked to the girl. "I'm not a mage, and I'm no hero either. I'm just a guy who couldn't get accepted into Beacon so right now I'm just a detective!" Kuro argued as he saw they were about to die here. "I can't do anything about this, damn it!" Kuro yelled as he saw they were about to die.

" _ **Then Kuro Daijuji, I make a pact with thee!"**_ The girl invoked making Kuro's eye widen as she jumped to Kuro as soon all Kuro could see around him was a blue world of runes as the girl looked at him while she held Kuro's face. _**"Kuro Daijuji, carve my name into thy heart,"**_ the girl said as she didn't even seem to move her mouth yet Kuro could hear her voice.

 _ **"My name is Al Azif, created by Abdul Alhazred. I am the worlds ultimate Grimoire!"**_ Al invoked into Kuro's mind before she pressed her lips against Kuro's as Kuro didn't know why but he didn't push away as he could feel power enter him and this was his first kiss to boot.

"What are those two doing?!" Roman demanded as he shielded his eyes from a dome of light. When the light died down Roman was shocked to see that the two he were chasing just became one person as this man was wearing all black with skin pale white like his hair which had become longer. When he opened his eyes they were now a crimson red with his left eye being completely red.

Kuro then looked at himself in shock as he tried to make sense of what had just happened to him. "What is this?" Kuro asked as he tried to make sense of all of this. "Right, where'd she go?" Kuro asked looking for Al trying to figure out where she had vanished off to.

"I'm right here." Al said as Kuro looked to his side and saw a Chibi Al with a black dress, cat arms as gloves, and wings on her head. "The pact was successful." She said with pride in her adorable chibi voice over her success with arms crossed that only aided in the cut factor.

"You've gotten a lot smaller." Kuro said taking notice to this turn of events.

"In exchange, your Aura and Magical power have been amplified immensely." Al explained as she flew around Kuro. "Yes, now that you've been chosen as the Al Azif Grimoire's owner, you're a mag, a Magius." Al congratulated as Kuro was caught off guard by this. "Now fight with me!" She called as Kuro almost forgot they were all in danger when this contract was just made.

But Kuro didn't like he was just dragged into an unwanted contract as he glared at Al. "Don't decide these things without asking me!" Kuro demanded as he glared at Al for her little trick on him.

"More importantly, they're coming!" Al warned as she then got out of the way as the grunts began firing at Kuro and Al.

"Oh crap!" Kuro called out before he made a defensive stance but when he did black wings shot out shielding Kuro as the bullets even when dust infused just bounced right off him.

"All right, then!" Roman called firing his cane weapon again as Kuro was wide eyed by this.

Kuro roared out as he sent his right arm forward as if he was about to catch the shot in question as Roman saw Kuro couldn't pull off something like that. But Roman was shocked to see that Kuro caught it using a magical glyph like energy as the defense Glyph not only caught the attack but also contained it.

"Hey Roman you forgot this!" Kuro roared out sending the attack back at Roman. "Take it!" Kuro called out as Roman in his shock quickly moved out of the way.

An explosion went off as Roman was caught off guard as he got up and saw his goons either knocked out or running away. "Great this is bad." Roman said as soon Kuro saw him.

"Roman your coming with me." Kuro said as he was ready to bring in Roman and hopefully get the reward money on the criminals head.

Kuro then walked to him only to be sliced by a blade weapon causing him to yelp in pain as soon he saw a girl that looked to be based off of Neapolitans Ice Cream. "Glad you could make it Neo." Roman thanked as she smiled and nodded to Roman. "Well I say we had an eventful night but I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Roman said as he then looked to his accomplice. "Neo if you would." Roman asked as Neo smiled before she bowed down a bit and smiled torts Kuro before giving him a wink.

"No you don't!" Kuro roared as he punched the two only for them to shatter like glass. "What?" Kuro asked as Al looked around.

"They got away." Al confirmed as she knew with an illusion semblance like that they were probably long gone now.

"What power…" Kuro said as the high from the boost wore off as he looked at his hands in shock.

"Not bad for your first time. You're magic and mine seem to operate on similar wavelengths." Al said as she looked to Kuro with an explanation.

"You said your name was Al Azif." Kuro said as he was trying to make sense of this event.

"What of it?" Al asked as she looked to Kuro with a bored expression wondering why he was asking such a stupid question.

"That's the original version of the Grimoire Necronomicon." Kuro said as Al was surprised by Kuro's knowledge of her past like that.

"You know me?" Al asked as she looked to Kuro.

"Those guys they didn't seem aware of it that well but did someone hire them to chase you because you're a Grimoire?" Kuro asked as it was starting to make sense.

"That's right someone approached me sometime before they started chasing me and offered to form a contract with me. I told her no and in a weeks' time these guys were chasing after me." Al said as she looked to the downed goons. "Worse part was I think an illusion was placed on me a powerful one to hide the person's identity so all I really got was that she was a woman." Al explained as this happened because she was picky and not careful.

"But what's with your appearance?" Kuro asked as he looked to Al as she floated next to his head.

"It's only natural that a Grimoire like myself would have a soul and physical form." Al said as if she took pride in what she was and what she looked like.

"I don't know how to respond to something as crazy as that, said straight-faced." Kuro said as he tried to make sense of this event.

"Anyway, you made a pact with me. I look forward to working with you, Kuro Daijuji." Al said as Kuro was caught off guard.

"What do you mean, working with me?" He asked in shock as he didn't need a mouth to feed in his apartment which was still behind on rent at the moment.

"Just as I said." Al said in a matter of fact tone as Kuro growled in frustration a bit.

"Why did this happen?" He asked as for Kuro this made no sense and he studied a bit on magic before.

"Fate." Al said as Kuro glared at her.

"Don't sum it up in a single word!" Kuro yelled as even then he wasn't a major believer of Fate controlling everything.

Soon the ocean behind them burst out as the two were both silenced by this as they slowly turned around to see a huge wave coming their way. "Move!" Al called as Kuro didn't need to be told twice as he ran and then jumped to a shipping container as he then got to a building to.

Kuro looked to his car and had anime tears in his eyes as it was no doubt totaled. "My car…" Kuro said as he was lucky to have insurance on it but the pain was still there like saying goodbye to a lifelong friend.

The Water began to part as something came out as Kuro was wide eyed to see glowing red eyes with a glowing red energy inside a large monstrous mouth. It was large beefy and most of all covered in bone like armor that could also be similar to Leather. Plus for the piece Del résistance on the spikes upon its back it seemed to have a form of electrical current on its back spikes.

(ESKK: Think Leatherback from Pacific Rim in design wise but with a color scheme of a Grimm)

"A Leatherback Grimm what the hell is that doing here!" Kuro yelled to the cursed Grimm as it glared at Kuro.

"Someone sent it!" Al called as the Leatherback glared straight at Kuro.

"Someone sent it but how?" Kuro asked as it would take a shit tone of negative emotion to get this thing moving to a Kingdom.

"Magic… Magic created the Grimm and can in turn control them if the Magic user is strong enough." Al said as she looked to Kuro. "Why do you think Magic had vanished after the fall of Mantel?" Al asked as she looked to Kuro as he was shocked to hear this.

"But if that's true then…" Kuro trailed off as it made sense why Magic was hidden and forgotten fear, people feared the fact it can control the Grimm when used by a powerful magic user. This in turn would make the user the most powerful being on Remnant because of the fact most of Remnant is populated by the Creatures of Grimm.

(Vale)

Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long were heading back to Patch by boat when they saw what was going on as Yang stopped her bike with the Grimm attack Alarms blaring bright. "Holy cow." Ruby said as she looked from the road to see the legendary Leatherback was in Vale.

"We need to run." Yang said ready to drive to a shelter as Ruby was shocked.

"What? Why we can take it!" Ruby said as Yang looked.

"No we can't Ruby, we'll need an army to take that thing on!" Yang called as it was true it took an army to get the Leatherbacks away from Vale years ago and that would be needed again. Hell the natural defenses Vale had were more like annoyances to a Leatherback so if anything it was better to run and leave the military and veteran Huntsman and Huntresses to deal with it.

"But Yang!" Ruby called as the Leatherback roared as Ruby looked as it was heading to land.

"No buts!" Yang said before revving the engine and driving off to protect her little sister from dying by Leatherback.

(Kuro)

The Leatherback roared at Kuro and smashed its arms down on him as Kuro cried out in shock and quickly moved out of the way to avoid its attack. What he didn't realized was he jumped a bit high and in doing so sprouted wings as he flew over the Ancient Cursed Grimm attacking. "I'm flying?!" Kuro called out in shock as he saw the black wings on his back keeping him airborne now. "I'm flying Al!" Kuro called as he was shocked to be flying in the air.

"Of course you are." Al began as she flew up next to Kuro's head as she had a focused look on her adorable little face. "You're the ultimate Wizard, a Magius which is also another term for a Sorcerer." Al explained to Kuro as her partner was very new to this and was still in shock and disbelief to this.

(Ozpin)

"Headmaster!" Glynda called as she ran in with the Leatherback on the loose.

"I know Glynda!" Ozpin said as he observed the situation. "Try and get the local Huntsman to work with the Vale Military we'll need all the help we can get." Ozpin said as he looked and got to his desk. "I'm going to contact the Hado Foundation." Ozpin said as he began to make the call as no doubt they see the Grimm on the loose.

"Understood." Glynda said knowing that they'd need an act of a powerful Deus to beat a Leatherback… or the aid of a powerful Deus Machina.

(With Kuro)

Kuro flew around as the Grimm roared and tried to hit him. But it was like hitting a fly as Kuro needed a plan buy as he stood he had no way of hurting it. The Grimm was only doing more damage to Vale as in turn it was causing a mass panic which would no doubt attract even more Grimm to Vale.

"This thing is going to destroy Vale!" Kuro called as he flew around avoiding the electrical shocks the Leatherback could make on its back. "Hey, self-proclaimed ultimate Grimoire! Can we do something about this?" Kuro asked as he flew around avoiding the Leatherbacks powerful attacks.

"If I had my Deus Machina, Aion that Grimm would be…" Al began only to gasp as she sensed something powerful like Aion was calling out to her from somewhere in the Kingdom of Vale. She was hit with flashes of Aion and another Deus Machina as she was wide eyed by this. "Are you there, Aion?" Al asked confused to what she felt and sensed. Al felt it as she saw a flash of a woman before she saw the Deus Machina that was like Aion but different. "It's not Aion." Al began getting confirmation but it was a Deus Machina that was for sure. "But this feeling…" Al said to herself as she could feel a powerful Deus Machina was calling to her.

"We're going down Kuro land somewhere safe!" Al ordered as Kuro nodded and went in to land to safety. Kuro landed as Al floated next to Kuro as Kuro retracted the black wings and looked to Al. "I'm sure of it. It's a Deus Machina." Al said as she looked to where it would appear. "For me to find replacements for my caster and Aion It's like someone is artificially interfering with my fate." Al said as that didn't bode well for her as she knew the Fates very rarely interfere with a Grimoire's destiny to serve a master and utilize a Deus Machina to defend Vale. "But in order to escape this threat, let us follow this destiny." Al said as she looked to Kuro as right now beggars can't be choosers even in this situation.

"Kuro, we're summoning a Deus Machina!" Al called out as she looked to a confused Kuro.

"What do mean what's a Deus Machina?" Kuro asked as he was confused.

"In times of old it's what this world in many cultures and civilizations had referred and revered to as a God." Al explained which surmised Kuro with such information that many would have killed for to prove or disprove the existence of certain deities in history.

"A god?" Kuro asked as that was all he could say when Al had said these Deus Machina's were apparently Gods.

Al then reached out with her paw hand and created a magical circle which then dragged her mind to where the Deus Machina wishes to meet.

(Mystical Mental Link)

*Insert Demonbane OST Burst of Justice

 _ **"I am the one who speaks wisdom and weaves magic. I am the howling of demons and the mother of all my children, for whom death may die. In my name, Al Azif, I ask you..."**_ Al invoked as within this mystical plane of minds she performed to ritual to bind this Deus Machina to her so Kuro may use its power as she soon saw the image of the Deus Machina in question. _**"God, armored and weathered in steel… God, made by man's hand… Mechanical God… What is your name?"**_ Al asked as she looked into the face of this God who had a clear glass like face place which showed a black human life face with human like eyes but the irises were a deep red in color _ **. "Demonbane? A good name! I like it! Then, Demonbane, by my name, Al Azif I bind you to my power and summon you!"**_ Al Azif invoked completing both the binding ritual and the summoning ritual to bring forth Demonbane to her presence.

(Unknown Base Hado Foundation World Headquarters)

The current head of the Hado Foundation one Ruri Hado was on a chair for a commanding officer on a platform as her personal butler stood by her side. "Is it true that a Cursed Grimm has appeared in Vale?" Ruri asked as the brown haired girl with two pit tails in a black overcoat over a red and black commanding uniform as she oversaw the emergency.

"Yes Commander Ozpin even confirmed it." The butler said as he looked to Ruri and the entire command center.

"Commander. big trouble!" Came the voice of a bridge tech as she looked to Ruri. "Demonbane has…" The tech began as she knew Demonbane was very precious to Ruri and would no doubt flip when she finds out what was happening to it.

"What happened to Demonbane?" She asked wanting answers knowing since Ozpin didn't get them the Grimoire or a pilot candidate they were at a disadvantage.

"It's booting up!" The Bridge tech maid like girl said as she looked to Ruri who was in shock at this new bit of information.

"What?!" Ruri called in shock as she was not expecting to hear this new information.

"Perform an emergency shut down of the magical Energy Reactor!" The butler said as it was clear he was the deputy commander of this group.

"I tried, but… but it's not responding!" Another maid like bridge tech called out as she tried but Demonbane itself was rejecting the given command.

Ruri was in shock at this as she looked down trying to make sense of why Demonbane was doing this. "This is impossible..." Ruri said as she never thought the first sortie would turn out like this. "Where would such a massive amount of current originate from?" Ruri asked as she wanted answers for this.

"Demonbane itself!" Another maid like tech called out as she looked over to Ruri.

"High-density information, beyond our ability to capture is circulating Demonbane's magical circuitry." The same tech said as Demonbane's hanger was shown on screen as Demonbane was covered in glowing gold ruins.

"N-no Demonbane cannot function without a Grimoire." Ruri said as she saw Demonbane was preparing to launch. "Who is doing this and how!?" Ruri demanded as her grandfather's life's work was being taken before her.

"Commander!" The tech called as Ruri looked to the tech. "Demonbane's boot up is now complete!" The same tech said as she worked the computer as everyone was wide eyed when they heard this announcement.

"Demonbane… My Grandfathers Demonbane…" Ruri said as she was in shock at this turn out.

"Demonbane is moving towards the Imaginary Number Expansion Catapult!" A tech announced as she worked her station making sure Demonbane's launch was successful despite the fact it was launching itself.

"Magical Energy Reactor, conversion Systems, all online." Came another tech as they worked on completing the launch safely into Vale as one wrong move would doom them all.

"0.2 Until Critical Point!" Came another tech as Ruri looked at the screen displaying Demonbane's systems as she was at the edge of her seat in worry for their last hope. "0.1 Final Safety Device Released!" Came the second tech as it was now time for the moment of truth.

"The imaginary Number Expansion Catapult is activating!" Came the last tech as Demonbane was launching.

(Demonbane)

Demonbane's eyes open similar to an organic being as it released mystical energy as a portal to Vale as the glowing portal was ready for Demonbane to face the foe that terrorizes Vale and its people.

(Vale)

The sky burst with a great light as an ancient almost eldritch rune seal appeared in the sky. From it a giant began to descend as everyone there was in shock to this. The Grimm looked at the portal as the Leatherback glared at the portal knowing a foe was approaching it and a powerful foe at that thought.

The large mech landed on the ground as it created a crater and smashed a building as the magical ruins on its body glowed gold showing it was ready for combat. In the shadows a woman in a librarian outfit saw the whole thing while in the sky a man with a pale white skin, long blond hair, and was wearing a coat of sorts watched the whole exchange as he hid a smirk as with him was a girl as no doubt this changes everything. His torso was reveal showing he was quiet fit as it was no doubt this man was a mystery to all who meets even to all of his allies and enemies together.

(With Kuro and Al)

"What is that?!" Kuro called out in shock not expecting a Giant Robot of all things to appear.

"That's a Deus Machina, its name is Demonbane!" Al called with pride as she had bounded another Deus Machina to her and Kuro together.

"Demonbane…" Kuro said before Al smirked and ported both of them inside of Demonbane.

(Demonbane's cockpit)

Kuro found himself inside Demonbane and to his shock his body began to break apart into pages of an old book as he began to appear in a sphere of light. As Kuro broke apart into Book pages Al was left behind in a sort of bike seat as Kuro's body formed in the sphere. Al had her arms crossed as the small wings on her bake broke apart and flew up and wrapped around her head creating a helmet to which Al then grabbed the handles causing the helmet to sprout to ear like parts from the sides.

Kuro meanwhile was freaking out as his body soon finished forming from paper and before regaining the coloring of his Magius form as soon the ball of light was covered in paper before it turned black and formed his screen which then activated showing Kuro what was before him and Demonbane. Kuro opened his eyes in shock to see he was inside a large area of blue light as he tried to make sense of what was going on around him.

(Demonbane outside)

The vents on Demonbane's head released a green trail of energy that seemed to move around as it showed Demonbane was ready as it glared down upon the Leatherback Cursed Grimm.

*End OST

(Demonbane Cockpit)

"I'm inside that robot." Kuro said as he was in shock as to what was happening and how it was happening here.

"This isn't the time to be frozen in surprise!" Al called as from her cockpit as Kuro looked and saw Al there. "Fight, Kuro!" Al called meaning Kuro was the muscle and driver while Al was the brains and tech support for their little enterprise.

"Wait f-fight?! I can't I don't even know how to use this thing!?" Kuro said as he was a complete green ear in this type of situation. "I have no idea what to do!" Kuro called out as he was complete lost as to what he should do as a pilot for this giant robot Demonbane.

(Hado Foundation Demonbane Project HQ)

"Tachyon Counter showing Normal Values." Came a Maid tech of the crew.

"Spatial Phase Stabilizing. Demonbane has completely materialized within Vale." The Tech Maid lady called as she saw they were in the clear there.

"All magical Engines showing green!" Came the voice of a magical tech also expert, also dressed like a maid, as she saw they were all combat ready.

"Who's the pilot? Has any attempts been made to establish contact with him or her!" Ruri asked as a bridge tech looked.

"Unknown the pilot isn't responding to our communications." The Bridge lady said as Ruri growled at this as they needed to establish communications to the pilot.

(Vale)

Demonbane glared down at the Leatherback Grimm which glared back growling as Demonbane was no doubt ready to attack when given the order. The Leatherback roared as since Demonbane was summoned in the water the Leatherback had to return to the ocean area to fight its foe as demanded by its Primal Grimm instincts.

(Demonbane)

Kuro yelled out in shock as he moved Demonbane's controls by accident causing the mech to respond to the movement of its pilot.

(Battle)

*Insert Deus Machina Demonbane

Demonbane moved to the side allowing the Leatherback to trip on Demonbane's leg and rolled in the water before it stopped and glared at the mech.

(Demonbane)

"Wow I moved it." Kuro said in shock as he looked at the controls he used.

"Now you're getting it!" Al called from her cockpit inside Demonbane as she saw Kuro was getting the hang of piloting this Demonbane.

(Battle)

The Grimm glared at Demonbane and roared before charging in again as Demonbane responded by grabbing the Grimm before it became a sort of tussle between the two. Demonbane got a grip on its back as the Grimm responded by struggling and fighting to get the Deus Machina off its back.

(With Ruby and Yang)

When Ruby and Yang had stopped they saw what was going on as they saw a giant robot fighting a giant Grimm as Ruby already had her scroll out live streaming this event. "Ruby would you stop recording we need to move!" Yang urged as Ruby smiled.

"Hey we're safe and besides how many people can say they recorded a giant robot fight and live streamed it!" Ruby called out as Yang glared.

"Shut up and keep recording." Yang said as Ruby looked.

"But what are we supposed to call that thing anyway?" Ruby asked referring to the robot.

"Heh a bane to Grimm." A new voice said as Ruby and Yang looked and saw Nya there observing the battle. "A being who is the bane of Grimm who are considered demons… Demonbane." Nya said as Ruby and Yang looked and thought about it as Nya began to walk away.

"Demonbane… I like it." Ruby said as the name for some reason just fit right into the mech. The two saw the robot kicking ass as the Kaiju sized Grimm and Demonbane went at it. "YEAH!" Ruby cheered as she was watching a giant robot fight a giant Grimm in real life.

"COME ON, DEMONBANE! KICK ITS ASS!" Yang cheered as she watched the giant mech vs robot fight continue from Ruby's side.

(Battlefield)

Demonbane ripped off a piece of the Grimm as it was a glowing red spot which now that it was torn off was starting to produce less of an electric blue glow and vanish. Demonbane threw it to the side where the Leatherback roared at Demonbane. The Leatherback roared out as it then grabbed Demonbane by its waist and began to crush it for good measure to help weaken it's pray.

The Grimm then spun around and threw Demonbane across the docks where Demonbane then rolled on a bridge destroying it as it rolled about. It then got some feet under it as it began to get its footing once more and stopped itself.

(Cockpit)

Kuro cried out in pain as he felt his spine and back getting crushed by a phantom pain as it hurt quite a bit before he got tossed by the Grimm. "Fool! What are you doing?!" Al demanded as she saw they were taking damage.

"I'm sorry I let my guard down." Kuro said as he had to keep damage to Vale to a minimum.

(Battle)

The Leatherback began to make landfall as it got its feet to the ground as the Cursed Grimm roared at Demonbane as Demonbane glared right back at its foe. The Leatherback began to charge at Demonbane while roaring as Demonbane was ready to fight as the Leatherback wasn't going to take this lying down so easily.

(Cockpit)

"Here it comes get ready!" Al called as the screen showed the Leatherback Cursed Grimm charging at Demonbane and the pilots inside.

"Come on let's do this together!" Kuro called out ready to take down a Grimm.

(Battle)

Demonbane charged straight at the Leatherback as it was sprinting torts its foe with the intent to defeat it. Demonbane then jumped up and punched the Grimm in the face hard as Demonbane didn't give it room to breathe as Demonbane began to send more punches at the Leatherback.

The Leatherback was on the ground but Demonbane grabbed it by its head and began to send more punches at the Cursed Creature of Grimm. Demonbane then sent a powerful punch at the Grimm knocking it down hard as the Grimm roared out in pain as it seemed Demonbane may have cracked its armor knocking it back.

The Cursed Leatherback roared as it grabbed a crane and smacked Demonbane with it or tried to as Demonbane jumped backwards to avoid the attack and arrived at an area with empty shipping containers. Kuro decided to do what the mecha pilots due on TV and made Demonbane grab two handfuls of Shipping Containers to use as Grips to beat the Grimm down more.

Demonbane began to beat the Leatherback down as this Cursed Grimm was an anomaly to many as it seemed smarter than the others of its kind and stronger also. Demonbane then smashed the shipping containers on either side of the Leatherback's head and then knocked it down hard. The Grimm had something in its mouth which it then chomped sending shrapnel of metal about before Demonbane restrained from behind.

Demonbane spun around and threw the Cursed Grimm back into the water as it rolled in the water before getting its bearings once more now very angry that Demonbane was standing in its way.

(Demonbane)

Al during the entire battle was looking to see if Demonbane had any weapons they could use and to her joy she found one that they could utilize as she smirked. "Found it." Al said as the leg braces of Demonbane were flashing red showing a powerful weapon awaited there. "Okay, Kuro, now it's our turn!" Al called out as she was ready to fight and pay back West.

"What do I do?" Kuro asked as he was still trying to adjust to this whole giant robot fighting thing.

"Hit 'em hard, exactly like you just did!" Al called out as she then smiled a bit. "I'll take care of the rest." Al said as seeing as she provides the magic aspect of Demonbane here it stands to reason that when she and Kuro work together then they can unlock great and incredible powers.

"I don't understand what you mean exactly but all right I'll do it." Kuro said as Al smirked.

"A good answer." Al said as she approved of Kuro's response to her instructions there. "Now, Demonbane, show them your power!" Al roared out as Demonbane through Kuro and Al responded as it seemed to glow and roar out itself.

(Hado Foundation HQ)

"Wait isn't that!?" Ruri asked as she was shocked at what was happening here.

"Timaeus and Critias at Maximum output." A maid woman said from her spot as both tech and magic expert.

"Moving to Ether Dancer Mode!" A small girl called out as she saw the Deus Machina known as Demonbane was beginning to change form to attack.

"No way! He's going to use that?" The woman who was monitoring her station was shocked to see this.

"Extrication Magic: Atlantis Strike." Ruri said as she had read up on all of Demonbanes known and unknown weapons when she took this position and rank.

(Battle)

Demonbane's form began to change as the green energy at the head vanished as the horn moved forward while the leg bracers moved to the side of the legs pointing forward as it wasn't long till the transformation to Ether Dancer Mode was complete.

(Demonbane)

Kuro began to breathe out as he was ready to finish this and hopefully kick the Curse Leatherback Grimm to oblivion as Kuro smirked at Doctor West who was no doubt afraid. "Hit him, Kuro!" Al called out as she was ready to kick the Leatherback out of Vale and this world.

"Alright!" Kuro called as he would rather leave Vale intact then allow the creatures of Grimm to harm this Kingdom Kuro called home.

(Vale)

Demonbane jumped upward higher than others even though Demonbanes size and weight should not allow it to do so by scientific means. The Leatherback charged at Demonbane even though it was running straight into Demonbane's line of target. The Deus Machina did a spin forward before it got into position of a drop kick and its target was the Leatherback who was dumb enough not to know when to run away as Demonbane came down upon the Leatherback.

Kuro could be heard roaring out his fury as Demonbane was almost upon the Leatherback.

(Demonbane)

 _ **"ATLANTIS STRIKE!"**_ Kuro invoked as he sent the magical attack forward against the Leatherback.

(Battle)

A huge explosion rocketed the area when the attack hit as the damage seemed to ignore the buildings near the ocean as the Grimm was hit with a huge amount of magic which made it very unstable being as it wasn't called a Cursed Grimm for nothing.

Demonbane landed away from the area of the explosion as it looked upon the place with a glare as both it and the pilots saw that Doctor West had escaped for now.

*End OST

(Demonbane)

"Kuro!" Al called catching Kuro's attention as Kuro looked to Al. "You did it." All praised Kuro with a smile on her face as even though the praise was well intended Kuro didn't feel like a hero with the destruction that was caused.

"I… I did this?" Kuro asked as even though he stopped Doctor West a lot of people still got hurt which made him feel guilty and responsible for their injuries and sorrow.

It was then Kuro felt Demonbane lurch as he looked at the screen and saw that some sort of return function was activated as he looked down and saw a portal at Demonbane's feet as it was dragging Demonbane back to where it belonged with Al and Kuro still inside.

(Scene Break Interrogation Room Hado Foundation)

Kuro and Al were sitting side by side as they looked at Glynda as she was pasting back and forth but not talking as if mulling over what had just happened tonight. "Look lady let me explain!" Kuro tried to defend but Glynda then slapped her Riding Crop weapon on the table causing him and surprisingly Al to flinch and yelp.

"I do hope you understand that what you did Mr. Daijuji put a lot of people in danger." Glynda scolded as Kuro looked.

"But it was her idea!" Kuro called out pointing to Al in defense.

"Oh don't get me started. She made a pact with you as a Grimoire did, she not?" Glynda asked as Kuro nodded. "And Ms. Azif you basically hog tied him into the contract without his consent." Glynda accused as Al nodded while sweating proving she was guilty of that. Glynda then sighed as she looked to them. "But as it stands… someone here wishes to speak with you both." Glynda said as the door opened revealing Ozpin as Kuro smiled nervously.

"Kuro Daijuji and Al Azif." Ozpin greeted as Al looked at him a bit. "Glynda can you leave us be for a moment?" Ozpin asked as Glynda nodded and then left the interrogation room.

"Sorry to pop this up but Ozpin was it? Have we met before?" Al asked as she swore Ozpin looked very familiar to her somehow.

"It's only natural after all… I did write the Necronomicon a long time ago." Ozpin confessed as Al went wide eyed.

"Abdul Alhazred?!" Al said as she couldn't believe it.

"Hello Al… it's been a long time. You haven't changed a bit." Ozpin or Abdul Alhazred greeted as he looked to Al.

"Wait back up wasn't Abdul Alhazred born like centuries ago?! How is Ozpin him he would have to be like a lot of millennia years old?!" Kuro commented as he was trying to make sense of it.

"Let's just say magic and a mastery of ones Aura can do wonders." Ozpin said as to think the writer of the Necronomicon was sitting right before them. "Now Kuro as it stands you are contracted with my Necronomicon, or Al Azif so separating you two wouldn't benefit anyone." Ozpin said as he looked to the two. "And I'm sure Al would want to catch up with me after everything that's happened but I'd be too busy with my duties at Beacon Academy as Headmaster." Ozpin said as Kuro looked to Ozpin with wide eyed.

"Wait what are you saying?" Kuro asked as he looked to Ozpin.

"Do you wish to come to my school?" Ozpin asked seeing as he was the headmaster he can accept students even when they were originally rejected.

"M-more than anything!" Kuro called out as he stood up to which Ozpin smiled.

"Well alright, but there are some stipulations as your student enrollment comes with a special job." Ozpin said as Kuro looked.

"You want us to help the Hado Foundation right?" Al asked as Ozpin smiled.

"Very much like you Al nothing ever really escapes your eyes." Ozpin said as he looked. "And Al I want you to work with the Hado Foundation don't think it didn't escape me that you are missing many of your pages." Ozpin said as Al then blushed like a girl who was caught by her father misbehaving at home. "Al you know they have the resources to locate them, and most of all you know what happens with those pages if they are not retrieved or contained." Ozpin urged as Al nodded.

"Ok… I understand." Al said as this was the best course of action for now.

"Well then I hope to see you both at Beacon real soon." Ozpin said as he stood up and left as no doubt the two would soon be released from jail tonight.

(Scene Break Salem's Sanctuary Chamber of Dark Birth)

Salem charged straight into the chamber as she had Cinder return to her as apparently Etheldredra had saw something. "What is happening?" Salem asked as soon the pulsing of the grotesque womb was growing stronger and louder.

"Master Therion… he senses and feels it. The Necronomicon has made a contract with a new Magius." Etheldredra said as she looked to Salem directly as Watts, Tyrion, and Hazel saw with Cinder nearby. "Master Therion will come forth now." Etheldredra said as Salem looked.

"But without the relics he can't do so!" Salem defended as Etheldredra used her magic to restrain Salem.

"Normally you'd be right hence why your power and magic will be used in exchange as he demands." Etheldredra said using her magic to forcibly pull Salem to the womb.

"Your grace!" Tyrion called as he was about to help Salem only for the Grimm to rebel and restrain Tyrion. Watts and Hazel were going to do the same forcing the Grimm to defend the womb. The three began having to fight their way but more Grimm kept coming as Cinder being smart chose to stay away knowing those three were getting attacked for trying to aid Salem.

Watts seeing this let up dropping his weapon as the Grimm then focused on Tyrion after Hazel dropped his stance.

Salem meanwhile was forced to touch the womb as it spread up her arms to where the dark veins were as Salem was wide eyed at the pain as she felt her essence and magic were being drained straight out of her. "Rejoice Salem, you will now birth my Master back into this world." Etheldredra said as Salem was wide eyed as she screamed in pain as this pull of energy from her being. She would dare compare it to childbirth as it was an experience she only felt once when Mantel first fell.

Salem screamed in pure unbridled pain as Master Therion was draining her dry of magic as she was ready to beg for the pain to end. Soon the pull stopped as Salem was released as she was catching her breath as she looked and saw Cinder, Hazel, and Watts now cringing as Salem felt that hours if not a day had passed as Cinder looked and saw the Womb convulse.

*Insert Demonbane OST I'm laughing at the beast

They all watched as the glowing spot showed a set of eyes glowing inside as the grotesque organism/creature began to convulse creating sounds that sounded like an infant crying like a demon or monster. Soon a tear showed as from it a hand as pale as Salem if not paler reached out with black liquid spewing out with the same texture as blood as the hand reached further showed it was clothed.

As the tear grew larger a body began to walk out as soon the sound of shoes tapping on the floor was heard as the liquids from the Grimm formed Womb began to pool on the floor. The figure who was dressed in a black suit with a coat as his chest area was shown to all his muscles. This young handsome man was a beauty like a piece of art. But his beauty was like that of the Devil whose allure was used for temptation for his would be victims.

He then breathed in and ominously yet elegantly released his breath once more taking in his first breath of life. "I. Am. Back." The man said punctuating each word with small bursts of magic that immediately intimidated and made all those here kneel to him as Etheldredra walked over and bowed to her precious master.

"Welcome back, Master Therion." Etheldredra greeted as Master Therion took the girl in his arms as Cinder looked and then saw the two share a long awaited kiss one Etheldredra had no doubt missed from her master.

"It's good to be back." Master Therion said as he then walked over to Salem and kneeled down to the downed witch. "I suppose you have become my mother in this case for my revival." Master Therion said as he then smirked. "Or I believe the better term is you are once more my mother Salem." Master Therion taunted as it was no secret between the three that Mantel had fallen because of Master Therion's birth and rise to power.

"Now then I suppose I shall once more take my place as leader and King again." Master Therion said as Tyrion glared.

"Don't, you dare talk like that to my, Goddess!" Tyrion said as he charged straight at Master Therion only for his eyes to glow and Tyrion was stopped in midair and then convulsed as even his tail was being pulled.

"Don't, you dare…" Master Therion began as Tyrion cried out in pain as he felt his limbs down to is fingers and joints being pulled and twisted as Master Therion smirked. "Attack a demigod." Master Therion finished before he sent a bust of magic outward making Tyrion go flying.

"Master Therion." Etheldredra began as Salem was getting back up. "I regret to inform you that during your long absence Anti-Cross the original members have met an untimely end, I was able to recover their Grimoire with Salem holding one of them but they are dormant." Etheldredra said as Master Therion looked.

"Pity." Master Therion said as Watts and Hazel dare not challenge a young man who didn't even have to move to hurt Tyrion. "Anything else I should be aware of?" Master Therion said as he honestly didn't care for the original Anti-Cross for their attempted Coup against him.

"Yes, they did survive as the Black Lodge Cult in Remnant, I believe you can use them to your advantage." Etheldredra said as Master Therion nodded and then saw Cinder.

"Salem…" Master Therion began as Salem was balancing herself on the wall to keep her footing. "Who is this?" Master Therion asked gesturing to Cinder who was shocked and honestly scared, and for good reason too.

"Master Therion… she was to be your bride, she among others would have been the ones to ensure your legacy would be unimpeded." Salem said as Master Therion was soon in front of Salem grabbing her by her cheeks inspecting her teeth like a slave owner would a slave.

"And her ally where is she?" Master Therion asked as he released Cinder from his grip. "The Grimoire you made a pact with Ms. Fall." Master Therion urged as Cinder nodded as soon from the shadows a young girl appeared as she seemed to be a sort of Gothic Lolita girl with crimson Eyes as the black wearing girl bowed to Master Therion.

(ESKK: Think Neo's disguise used during the Vytal Festival Tournament in RWBY Volume 3)

"Sorry for staying hidden, my name is Necros Lucius the Liber Loagaeth who is currently contracted to my mistress Cinder Fall." Necros greeted as she looked to the two.

"Hmm a Grimoire said to be the book made by the Devil of Hell himself according to some religious beliefs but is in fact one of the rumored offshoot of the Pnakotic Manuscripts." Master Therion said as Cinder stepped back a bit. "She has a fire and a potential for great power, but she lusts for power as well, very well if she is to be a 'bride,' as my mother Salem had put it… we shall see how she proves her worth." Master Therion said as he began to walk away as soon with a snap of his fingers the group were in the throne room. "Now then." Master Therion began as he sat on his throne which Salem had kept warm for him. "I want to know everything that has occurred during my absence. When that is done, we shall begin the preparation for Project C." Master Therion said as he sat upon his throne with Etheldredra sitting with him with her head rested upon his lap.

"Yes… Master Therion." Cinder said acknowledging him as the leader for now as the others soon followed as most if not all save for Etheldredra and possibly Salem were planning on how to kill Master Therion.

'Now… the Dark Deity has returned.' Master Therion thought knowing his brother and rival had also returned but weakened into a mortal form. But as it stands there mortal forms in this era frees them of the little bet they had of night and day.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well I'm glad I got this all down now then some critical stuff. For starters this is my first OC X Harem story for RWBY So I'm a bit nervous. This will also have a Villain X Harem as well as let's face it I may end up delving back into Demonbanes roots for this. So to all of you please read and review this and finally ja-ne.


End file.
